Forever
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: (A little one-shot for my friend, ShieldGirlForever) Join Joe and Haley as they celebrate their big day with friends and family. Then the new bride has a surprise of her own.


Haley's hazel eyes watched as the people around danced on the floor and were all laughs and smiles. She sat there in her gorgeous floor length white dress, long curled auburn hair, and the incredible feeling of being infinite. The diamond ring and its matching silver band sparkled in relation to the lights hitting it, and she had never seen something more beautiful.

Joe came her way, and she had to correct herself. He was the most beautiful thing that she had ever laid her eyes on. As the night wore on he had long since taken off his black dress jacket and was left in his matching dress pants and white button up. The outline of his large shoulder tattoo could be seen through the thin cotton material as it covered his broad chest.

His long black locks were back in a ponytail and his eyes glistened as he came closer; a matching silver band on his left ring finger. Joe Anoa'i, or commonly known as Roman Reigns, was now all hers; her husband. On his way to her, his dad stopped to talk to him about something probably football related. His sent a smirk her way and she nodded; she had him forever, so what was five more minutes?

She was the sister of Dean Ambrose, so she knew all about his wrestling family. The Samoans were every bit as talented as they were kind. Haley first met Joe at FCW when he was still Leakee and immediately they became friends, but not too much later as the old cliché goes, they fell in love. It may not have always been easy, but it wasn't something she'd change for anything. She faced her share of dumbass girls who threw themselves at Joe, and each and every time he silenced her worries. He was a great man, and somehow she got him.

Joe watched as Haley was staring off, admiring the sites. He couldn't believe that after all this time, that he finally got his girl. She was breathtakingly beautiful. The Samoan wasn't sure what he had done in his life to get someone as perfect as Haley Good, but he thanked whatever Gods that there were. Once his dad finally stopped talking to him, he made his way to his new bride. Perfect timing, because a slow song had just begun to play and everyone else was grabbing their significant other.

"Hey baby girl," he husked into her ear in his low voice as he came beside her. "Can I have this dance Mrs. Anoa'i?"

Haley looked up at him with her bright hazel eyes, and his breath caught. If she looked at him that way for the rest of time, he'd die a happy man. She placed her smaller hand in his and smirked.

"I was waiting on my husband, but I guess you'll do Mr. Anoa'i," the petite brunette agreed with a laugh. Joe shook his head and led her onto the dance floor. Her best friend and maid of honor Taylor, was slow dancing with one of his best friends and her boyfriend, Jon. The tall blue eyed man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Joe garnering a laugh.

"My bet's on them next, but we have to embarrass them somehow," Haley mumbled into his chest as they began to sway back and forth as he held her tighter.

"My wife is hot and evil," He murmured into her hair. "Damn, I'm lucky."

"Don't you forget it," she shot back. Haley looked up at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "So…you're happy with all this? No regrets?"

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile her adorable nervousness. She never failed to surprise him.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ears, he leaned down and gently kissed her glossed lips.

"I don't have a single one. Baby girl…I love you. You're the love of my life and my best friend. I'm the luckiest man on the planet to have you…I may not be the most deserving guy, but you sure as hell are the best of me. I would never regret this. I love you to the end of this earth Haley baby, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Joe answered sincerely. He was such a softie for a man who looked so stoic and tough. Then again, where Haley was involved, things ended to change for him. A few tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Haley shook her head and stood on her tip toes to kiss him again. He was the gentlest man that she knew, and he was her giant teddy bear.

"God, you didn't at all. You just…..make me so happy Joe. I love you more than anything, and I have a surprise for you."

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her flat belly and in that moment it completely dawned on him. He got a wife, and now they'd have a family.

"You're having my baby? Holy shit that's incredible." Joe picked her up and spun her around. He'd treasure this moment forever; no title would ever be better than this right here. "I love you Haley Anoa'i; and our baby." His hand stroked her belly as her thumb stroked the nape of his neck.

"I love you too Joe Anoa'i; forever."

It was the three of them…their tiny piece of forever.


End file.
